


Farewell, Halycon Days

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Invasion, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! During their mission in Bialya, M'gann chose to save Kaldur instead of going back for Superboy, leaving him to fall back into the hands of Light and put on ice. Five years later, he's finally recovered and wakes up in a much different world than he remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell, Halycon Days

Summary: AU! In another universe, M'gann chose to save Kaldur instead of going back for Superboy, leaving him to fall back into the hands of Light and put on ice. Five years later, he's finally recovered and wakes up in a much different world than he remembers. Powerhouse.

Farewell, Halcyon Days

* * *

Chapter One: Divergence

"Miss M, Kaldur needs you," Robin said.

"But Superboy is pain!" M'gann snapped back, feeling another wave of pain pass through her while the Kryptonian was tortured through the mind link.

"Superboy is indestructible, Aqualad isn't. Whatever they do, it can't hurt him that much." Kid Flash said solemnly. "Kaldur takes first priority. You need to get him to the bioship and get him some care. You're the only one who can do it. None of us are strong enough to carry him back ourselves."

"We'll be back for him," Artemis said, placing a hand on her shoulder, offering the girl a comforting smile. "But we need to help, Kaldur right now."

Miss Martian stared at her leader, dehydrated and babbling in Atlantean. Her teammates were right, was in much worse shape than Superboy. It was clear that he needed care right away. Waving her hand, she lifted the boy with ease. She swallowed hard as she ignored the second wave of pain and feelings of fear and confusion she felt from the temporary mindless boy.

She'd fly as quickly as possible, drop off Kaldur at the ship and come back to save Superboy. Wally and the others had a point. His invulnerability would protect him from most damage. He could wait a little more...

Right?

* * *

The last thing Superboy remembered was wishing Miss Martian good luck before he found himself waking up on a cold, steel floor. The room he was in was an eerie bright red him and he found himself surrounded by teenage civilians that seemed as confused as he wa. Broken pods littered the room, obviously being where they were contained while loud alarms blared.

What happened? How did he get here from the Bialyan dessert? He examined himself for a clue to find out what happened and found himself not in the jeans and shirt he had put on this morning but a brand new solar suit.

What the hell happened?

"Superboy!" A familiar voice cried. He looked to see Miss Martian materialize in front of him and instantly felt a sense of relief seeing the green girl. Ripping two more pods behind her with a casual wave, containing a green boy and a boy with a red and white costume.

Before he could get his bearings, the martian girl closed the distance between them and enveloped him.

"Your hair…" he mumbled, pointing to the cropped cut. Looking away as his face turned bright red at the close contact.

The Martian's hair instinctively grew several inches at the comment back to it's normal length.

"Thanks for the help, gotta find Blue," said the boy in red and white after he picked himself up, speeding away out of the room.

"Impulse!" Miss Martian cried.

The green boy sighed, obviously used to the other boy's behavior. "I`ll get him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Superboy's eyes widened as the boy instantly transformed into a green tiger bounding after the speedster.

"What's going on?" he asked. What had he missed? Who were all these people? He had so many questions going through his head before he finally decided on. "Where is everyone else?"

"I'll explain later. First we need to get you and these guys to the Bioship," The Martian said in a strangely authoritative tone. "Bumblebee, lead the way!"

A black, miniature woman in black and yellow costume flew out of the jacket of one the civilians, a Red haired girl who was sizing him up. "You got it! Everybody who wants out of this creepy ship, follow me!"

"Everything is going to be okay," M'gann said soothingly, as she kept a firm grip on his arm. Superboy looked down, very aware of its presence.

What was going on?

The woman known as Bumblebee leads them through a veritable maze before leading to the ship's docking bay. One of the door's opened and a solitary blonde girl appeared at the other side.

"Alright, let's move!" The Blonde girl said. "Freedom's this way."

"Go with them," Miss Martian ordered. "I'm getting Beast Boy and the others."

"I'm not leaving you alone. You're my teammate." He said. He may not know what was going on. But he wasn't going to rush to safety while Miss Martian dealt with whatever the hell this was.

That was apparently the worst thing to say because the Martian's eyes started to instantly water at that, wiping away a stray tear. She snapped, "I said go! I can take care of myself." She let go of his arm and added softly, "Just trust me. Everything will be fine."

He managec to enter the Bio-Ship, the very instant the strange other ship's dock closes. Cutting him off from the rest of the group he was a part of just moments ago.

"M'gann!" He slams the door but the material refuses to budge.

" _I'll be fine! Stay where you are!"_ The Martian ordered telepathically.

After letting out a string of curses, he leads the civilians to the main part of the ship where to his surprise does not contain a single member of his team. Instead only a dark haired man in a black, Kevlar lined costume around Red Arrow's age sat in M'gann's seat. A Blue bird emblem was on the chest.

And yet again, Superboy was left absolutely confused as to who he was.

The man who was sitting in the seat that did not belong to him had finally noticed him and nearly fell out of his chair. "Superboy?

"Do I know you?" he asked annoyed, crossing his arms. Was this another member of the justice league he just hadn't met?

The older boy remained silent and Superboy rolled his eyes, dropping into one of the nearby seats.

He really hated this day.

After what feels like an eternity, the Martian returns with the rest of the group who looked no worse for the wear and the Bio-Ship starts its journey away from the hell hole..

"I told you to trust me." She said with a smug smile to the Kryptonian. Superboy gives her a grin back.

"What happened?" The strangely clad hero asked.

"There was this guy who looked just like Blue Beetle but like bigger, meaner and blacker," Beast Boy said. "Like a Black Beetle."

"And?"

"He won't be a problem, Nightwing," Miss Martian said.

"Yeah, Sis kicked his ass," Beast Boy cheered. "He didn't stand a chance against her."

Sis?

He probably should have guessed from the shared green skin complexion. But M'gann had another sibling on earth?

After the group's celebration of their victory against this "Black Beetle" died down, Superboy finally asked.

"Can someone tell me, what the hell is going on?"

* * *

No one on the ship turned out to be willing to say anything. Miss Martian gave him the rather poor excuse of not wanting to talk League business with civilians around. He asked why she just couldn't tell him telepathically but the Martian remains strangely silent on the issue.

The Ship finally docked not on the Mount Justice like he expected but strangely at the STAR Labs's Taos location.

While the civillians were being checked out for damage, The Kryptonian clone's arm is nearly yanked out by Miss Martian and the strange black clad hero into a room away from everyone else. Black Canary was already there, sitting behind a desk. The woman looked at him fondly while making a request for him to take a seat.

"What's going on?" He repeated when he sits down. "Where is everyone? Who the hell is he?" He demanded, pointing sharply to the unknown, black clad hero in the room.

The adult heroine looked at him with a strangely firm gaze and Superboy wonders if she always had that wrinkle around her eyes. He hadn't noticed it before. "What's the last thing you remember, Superboy?"

"We were in Bialya to examine suspicious activity and then I woke up in that ship."

The heroine lets out a loud exhale at that. Stretching her arms from across the desk, Black Canary clasped his hands in hers while Miss Martian placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "That was five years ago, Superboy."

* * *

End Chapter

I was deeply unhappy with Son of The Sun. Kept thinking about it again and again. It was my first major fic after years of not writing for years and jumped in without thinking.

Miss Martian didn't find Aqualad, so his mind is safe. Black Beetle on the other hand was not so fortunate.


End file.
